


Free Animal

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot, Werewolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 开篇预警：ABO futa 狼人 人兽写出来大概就是满足一下自己的性癖……打扰了我可能快要进阶为混沌邪恶黄文写手了本期歌曲：Free Animal - Foreign Air【最初灵感速写】狼族 S级alpha 被各种omega权贵囚禁下药 调教失败 摧毁 拍卖贵族自闭症独女 S级omega 医学天才 家族联姻失败 伴侣出轨 长辈愧疚 决定寻找易于控制的alpha入赘 保女儿一世安稳某次出行偶然进入拍卖场 买下狼族 牵着锁链套上嘴套带入家中 两人初遇狼族。一生只认一个伴侣。变形者。狼，狼人，人。救赎。曙光。希望。心之所向。项链代替项圈。啃咬，从胸口磨到下巴，被压下去狠狠地吻。唇舌厮磨纠缠发出的清脆响声。【即使我自由了 也想一直待在你身边】【这是安吉拉的专属小野兽噢】





	Free Animal

1

厚重的木门将外界嘈杂的叫喊声悉数隔离，两名黑衣保镖护送着一位坐在轮椅上的贵客缓缓走入。一个总管模样的人正低眉顺目地候在屋内，双手谄媚地交握于胸前，说着恭敬的客套话。

“哎呀，大名鼎鼎的齐格勒家族族长竟亲自光临，也不知我这破地方有什么东西能入您老的眼呢……”

“如果你这地下黑市最大的拍卖行都算破地方……咳咳……”轮椅上西装革履的中年人摆手打断了总管的话，“那地上那些货色也不过是些贫民窟罢了。”

“哈哈哈，见笑见笑。那您今日来是？”

“我的探子回报说，你们这批货有个符合我要求的alpha……咳咳咳！”中年人又开始猛烈地咳嗽，他拿出手帕捂住口鼻，看着抹上的血红越发深重，不由得眯起了眼睛。

“你也知道……家族最近出了点事，所以，我得来看看。”他将染血的帕子扔给保镖，面色凝重。

“了解，了解。”总管收起笑容，弯腰鞠了一躬，开始介绍情况。

“前阵子手下在丛林国度那边买下了一只狼族alpha。噢，或许不应该叫买下，这家伙几乎是白送的，因为它早被那帮子权贵给玩坏了……”总管说到这，突然觉得措辞不对，急着解释，“当然当然，我指的是皮肉伤，身体各项机能还是没问题的。您也知道狼崽子愈合能力向来非常强大，更何况还是个S级alpha，那点上不得台面的禁药还毁不掉它。就是面相上不好看了，给我捡个便宜。”

“呵！”中年男子发出鄙夷的笑声，“怎么？那帮腌臜货色还没想出办法操控狼族的烙印求偶天性么？怕是软硬兼施都睡不了这头狼，才恼羞成怒把它当成垃圾卖了。”

“这么说，您是想到办法了？”

“为了我那可怜的独女，倾尽家财又如何……”男人的声音忽的沉下去，似是想到了什么而愧疚不已，“野兽总归比人来得忠诚……”

总管沉默着，没有接话。一年前声名显赫的齐格勒家族闹出的丑事在道上几乎无人不晓:一桩双方掌门人钦定的AO联姻，法律界新星与医学界天才，本该和和美美羡煞旁人，怎料alpha竟在订婚当夜便出轨了婚宴上的服务员，被捉奸后还毫无悔改，肆意辱骂齐格勒家的独女安吉拉是个不解风情的自闭症患者。爱女心切的父亲没有料到自己看上的人竟是这般表里不一，一时怒急攻心，旧病复发，当场吐出好几口血。事后这家伙失去了庇护，被卸了一条腿逐出家门，最终死在了贫民窟的暗巷里。即便如此，女儿是自闭症患者的消息仍是传了出去。人们依然敬畏齐格勒家族，但不会再考虑联姻之事。中年人疾病缠身，自知时日无多，此事过后便一直在寻找可以照顾女儿终生的人。 

这些事情心中有数便可，无需再多嘴什么惹人生厌。总管心里跟明镜儿似的，所以中年人来这是因为看中了狼族对烙印伴侣的绝对忠诚么？但违背自然强制烙印这种事，能做到吗？

“好了，把窗帘拉开，是时候看看拍卖情况了。”

中年人的话打断了总管的思绪，他立即换上谄笑，毕恭毕敬地将人带到最佳观赏位置。

2

此时一楼昏暗大厅的人群已经散去大半，今天的拍卖流程显然接近了尾声。

“……好了好了，今天最后一件货便宜卖了！”一个衣着光鲜的主持人站在大厅中心的圆形高台上叫喊着，那处是场上唯一的光源。

话音刚落，机关触动的巨响便从他身后传出。主持人煞有其事地整理了一下着装后，才慢慢退开来，让出了主要角色。

那是在电影中常见的囚困猛兽用的钢铁牢笼，只不过关起来的并非狮子老虎，而是一个相比之下瘦弱太多的女人。她穿着破烂不堪勉强蔽体的衣物，被独立的锁链扣住脖颈倒在牢笼一角，满身血痕，奄奄一息。

即便如此，人们还是能在强光照射下看出女人矫健的身形，那是城市贵族永远无法企及的自然野性，每一寸结实的肌肉都在散发着致命的魅力，死死勾住看客们的神经。

人群中逐渐传出暧昧的吸气声与吞咽声，还有好事者吹起了口哨。

主持人居高临下将众人的反应看在眼里，露出满意的微笑。他拿过身旁的话筒，轻车熟路地给场下躁动不安的氛围点上一把火。

“那么，相信眼尖的朋友们已经认出来了。”他抬手打了几声响指，让顶上的小射灯弄几束额外亮光投下来。

女人右臂的圆形图腾纹身很快被照亮，展示在众人眼前。那处似乎被人抱着极大恶意划了两刀，像个巨大的叉，伤口泛红，仍未痊愈。离得较近的一人费力看清了图腾样式，惊呼出声。

“这家伙，是狼族！”

一石激起千层浪，场内气氛瞬间火爆起来，有人兴奋，有人否认，也有人面不改色，暗中观察。

“狼族？不可能，它们都销声匿迹多少年了！”

“怎么不可能，传闻狼族身上的图腾样式都是天生的，各不相同，普通人根本做不出来。”

“那我还听说狼族自愈能力超强，曾经被当做军队先锋上战场的。这女人伤得这么重，能活下来都够呛，怎么会是狼族？”

……

“嘘——”主持人粗暴地打断了场下越发嘈杂的议论声，一锤定音，“没错，这女人确实是狼族。”

“但是……”他又话锋一转，“她身体的自愈机能遭到了破坏，暂时无法恢复，所以看起来比较狼狈。”

“既然是坏掉的货物，你便宜卖我们也不会要啊！”人群中发出质疑的声音。

主持人摆出食指摇了摇，露出意味深长的笑，“不，最关键的东西还没坏。”

顶上射灯的亮光随着他的话语挪到了女人的胯下，单薄的衣料有些鼓鼓囊囊的凸起，在场上这些浸淫情色多年的贵族们看来，藏在底下的沉睡之兽尺寸必定相当可观。

他们想起的更为隐晦暧昧的传言被主持人大胆点破。

“S级狼族alpha，就是这件拍品的价值！”他大声叫喊着，围绕高台走了一圈，“试问，你们谁不想被狼族烙印，享受独属于你的一生宠爱？你们甚至觉得，能享受一次‘宠爱’都是极乐了吧？”

“那为什么又要便宜卖呢？你们以为只是受伤的缘故么？不！”主持人弯下腰，面带嘲讽地朝人群吐露真相，“因为目前为止没有人可以做到强制狼族烙印，没有人！若是狼族没有‘看上’你，再多的药物科学也驯服不了这只狼崽子！”

“换言之，你们即使买下她，也根本睡不了她。所以……”他长呼一口气，朝天伸出五指，“50金币甩货，爱买不买，有种就试试运气。”

众人面面相觑，没一会儿还是响起稀稀拉拉的报价声。

坐在二楼全程观望的中年人指着刚才出尽风头的主持人询问总管：“你从哪找来这么有表演欲的拍卖人的？还挺有意思。”

总管拿出手帕擦掉额上的汗，有些局促地解释：“拍卖场上总得用些话术才能多卖东西。另外，您打算花多少钱买下她？”

中年人无言，在几百金币兜兜转转叫了好几圈后，直接举牌子。

“十万！”

3

安吉拉的未来伴侣就这么被中年人以十万金币的价格买了下来。拍卖行直接将整个笼子押在大卡车上，一路送到齐格勒家族的府邸，做了简单的清洁后便暂时扣留在宽敞的地下室内。总管猜测，族长大概是想等到女人的体力恢复大半后再进行那些见不得人的改造手术吧，但这些都与他们无关了。

作为对买家慷慨解囊的答谢，除了拍卖时自带的笼子和铁链外，拍卖行还附赠了一副制工上好的嘴套和几管强效镇静剂，以备不时之需。清醒时的狼族所具有的潜在破坏力可不容小觑。

另外，牢笼一角不知何时附上了一张纹路特别的卡片，背面的徽章象征拍品出处，也是地下拍卖行特有的广告方式。卡片正面则标记拍品属性，有时是姓名，有时是质地，有时还可能是最佳品尝期限。

中年人一直没发现这件事，如果他事先知晓这张卡片会成为自己女儿被狼拱走的契机，那他当时拼了命也要把这片纸撕得渣都不剩。

当然，万事没有如果。

至于从来不敢独自去地下室的安吉拉大小姐那天为什么会出现在这里，已经没人记得清了，可能是需要寻找早年的研究数据，也可能只是因为最喜欢的弹力球滚落进未上锁的门里。总而言之，她发现了父亲一直隐瞒着的秘密。

彼时笼子里的野兽依然虚弱不已，每日的营养只能靠点滴输液维系，很长时间都处在半梦半醒的状态里。早前囚禁她的贵族为了获取对alpha的绝对掌控权，一直给她强制喂食大量的致幻剂，纵然体能强大如斯也无法在短期内排解药物的副作用。她需要更长的修养期，然后才有本钱去考虑如何逃亡乃至如何复仇。

一定要逃离这噩梦般的城市，即使逃不出去，也要拉几个肮脏的人类垫背。她一度这么坚信着，忍辱负重龟缩在牢笼里，等待着重获自由的一天。

直到她听见那个声音。轻缓，柔和，带有些许尾音上翘的疑惑，在唤她名字。

“……法芮尔？就是你吗？”

她从未觉得自己的名字听起来如此悦耳，像是一瞬间回到了自由自在的丛林，兴许是太久太久没有接触过同类了。自从被这些两只脚的恶魔从林子里抓到城市，她几乎失去了一切，时空仿佛停滞，甚至要忘了自己是谁。

对模糊过往的渴望与追忆让她睁开了疲惫的眼睛，从此万劫不复。

虽然地下室只有暗黄的照明，但狼族极佳的视力让她很快看清这个站在牢笼外微微侧头审视着她的女子。

来人身材高挑，面容清冷，看不出表情。也许是刚沐浴过，淡金色的长发随意披散下来，未干的末梢仍在滴水，将身上单薄的睡裙浸湿了一些，露出胸乳诱人的轮廓。她却浑然不觉，只是捏紧那张纸片，光着湿漉漉的脚丫越走越近，在迟迟听不到回复后，有些生气地蹲在了牢笼前，大声命令着。

“我不管你是谁，快把我的弹力球弄出来，我够不到那么里面！”

法芮尔一时竟无法发声。她觉得自己似乎被那双湛蓝清澈的眼眸迷了心智，脑子越发昏沉，疲倦不堪的肉身却开始变得轻飘飘的，像是被点燃的热气球。

视线正随着她脑中杂乱跳跃的意识上下逡巡，白皙的长腿，纤瘦的腰身，小巧的酥胸……摸起来会是怎样的？

好热。

睡裙之下又藏着怎样一副光景？

好热。

似乎想让眼前这张生气的面庞露出更多可爱的表情？

好热。

是右臂的烙印！她猛地抬手死死扣紧那处发烫的皮肤，刚愈合的交错刀伤又开始渗血，剧烈的痛感像锐利的针刺一般戳破了飘浮的热气球，法芮尔睁大了眼睛。

疼痛赋予的短暂清明并未让她好受多少，那种混沌荒谬的渴望变得愈加清晰可感，可她残存的理智仍然不敢相信这一切。

就是这个人了。一定要得到她。一定要。

下身已经起反应了，法芮尔强压住血液中掠夺的本能，抓紧项圈上的锁链借力往后挪动躯体，直到整个人藏进牢笼角落的阴影中。

在牢笼外的大小姐耐性耗尽之前，一颗小巧的弹力球被扔了出来。由于气力微弱的缘故，小球没能蹦跶几下就滚到安吉拉脚边。

“谢谢。我会让爸爸放你出来的。”

毫无危险意识的大小姐若无其事地捡起那颗母亲为她特制的弹力球，轻声道谢之后便快步上楼跑出地下室，隐约能听见仆人手忙脚乱的声音。

待到室内已经没有安吉拉的气息，法芮尔才重重呼出一口气，倚在冰凉的墙壁上平复体内来势汹汹的欲望。要不是体能尚未恢复，加之理智抗拒，她怀疑自己早就以狼型冲破牢笼，将这个姑娘压在地上办了。

造化弄人，为何偏偏烙印了敌人的女儿？看来逃跑计划必须提上日程了，不然她没有信心能抵抗得过烙印的力量。尽管目前自己不愿就此妥协，但她不敢确保之后的心性还会不会这样坚定，特别是当自己的整个世界都将围着那人转的时候。

人是没法杀了……但若是跑不掉？该怎么自我了断呢？她可不会轻信这姑娘的话。

她转头估摸锁链的可承受力时，不知怎的想起了那颗弹力球里的小狼雕像。栩栩如生又有何用，根本是笼中困兽，无处可逃。

这是什么劳什子命中注定？

她发出一声嗤笑。

4

听闻改造手术下周就能开始，中年人非常满意，连带着今日的午餐时间都有些愉悦，直到他可爱的女儿炸出平地一声雷。

“爸爸，你把法芮尔放出地下室吧。”

“嗯？？？”中年人喝粥的汤匙掉在了桌子上。

法芮尔是谁？地下室关着的那个吗？为什么女儿会知道？还有这名字是哪来的？

他艰难咽下一肚子疑问，强装镇定地含糊其辞:“安吉你说什么呢？”

“就是关在地下室的那个狼族啊！”安吉拉再次起身夹走自己爱吃的油炸小排，为父亲没有像以往那样制止她而暗自窃喜。

中年人现下可没心思监督女儿的饮食健康，他皱起眉头，小心翼翼地问道:“你什么时候知道的？”

“早上洗完澡出来，弹力球不小心滚进地下室的门里了，我就下去找嘛。”

“没被伤到吧？弹力球丢了可以让仆人去找。”他吓得心惊肉跳，面上却不露声色，只是狠狠瞪了一眼旁边骗他说大小姐下去是为了找资料的管家。

天杀的，那可是一头随时会爆发的野兽啊！药物实验都没开始做呢！你们就不能给点重视有点危机意识吗？

“那是妈妈给我定做的！别人不能随便碰！”安吉拉猛地一拳砸在餐桌上，像被戳中了逆鳞般暴怒起来，浑身发抖。

当下能激怒安吉拉的事物已经很少了，经过心理医生的长期诊疗，她才终于不会受一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事所累，影响精神稳定。像是看书的清净被意外打断，手里把玩的稀奇玩意儿被拿走，甚至只是简单的日程改变，曾经都会让她大发雷霆，严重时还会精神崩溃。

她可以徒手画出所有人体部位剖视图，在医学交流会议上侃侃而谈，甚至能够参与重大疾病的手术研讨，却无法接受某天早餐的咖啡没有加糖。她厌恶所有脱离既定轨道的事物，厌恶千变万化的社交关系，厌恶事与愿违的意外。这些都是会造成她大脑当机的混乱因子，倘若她还未崩溃，就会变得出离的愤怒。

虽然现在状态好转许多，但安吉拉依然有不可承受之事，比如她母亲的去世。

中年人几不可闻地轻叹一声，还是滑动轮椅过去，耐下性子低声哄着情绪激动的女儿。菜肴渐渐凉透，仆人们也默默散去，这餐饭早已吃不成了。

过了许久，安吉拉终于平静下来窝进父亲怀中，轻轻抽泣，“所以……爸爸会把法芮尔放出来吧？弹力球是她帮我找到的……”

中年人一愣，只得答应下来，并让管家拿来女儿最近正钻研的医学书籍，哄着安吉拉回了房间。

“乖，爸爸会永远保护你的。”他将沾染了血色的手帕藏到身后，就像藏起了那句无法说出口的“在你身边”，只是低头亲吻女儿的发梢。

管家在房门关上后，默默给中年人换上新的手帕，低声问道:“您看，要不要明天就开始手术？”

“我觉得……咳咳！”他刚开口又想剧烈咳嗽，连忙离开女儿房前，闷声咽下那些血，艰难回答，“需要加快进程，我可能熬不过这个月了。”

要是他也撒手人寰，那安吉拉在这世上就再没有可以护她周全的人了。满屋子的仆从终归是外人，谁知道会不会起什么坏心思，毕竟要从一个精神状态脆弱的omega手中夺走一切简直跟探囊取物没区别。地下室里那头一生只烙印一人的野兽是他全部的筹码。

中年人用力抓紧了扶手，明天的改造手术只能成功，不可失败！

当晚，法芮尔意外地感觉身体状况好了许多，还能在笼内走个一两步。她还没来得及细想原因，远处的地下室大门却再次打开。她有些警惕地退到墙壁下，金色的兽瞳一路瞪着这个战战兢兢走到笼子前投食的仆人。

眼前的狼族已经许久没吃过具有真实质感的食物了，仆人生怕自己被连带着吞掉，把那一大盆熟牛肉扔下就转身跑掉了。

肉香四溢的美味很快将法芮尔的注意力吸引住。她先是仔细嗅闻牛肉里头有没有加什么迷药之类的糟糕玩意儿，发现一切正常之后，才将手背上索然无味的营养输液拔掉，盘腿坐下，顾不得卫生直接伸手拿起肉片大快朵颐。

中年人默默在监控室内看着这一切，嘴里念念有词:“好好吃这餐断头饭吧，明天你就要失去自由了，不管是肉体上，还是精神上。我要让你，身心都属于安吉拉一个人，护她一生一世。”

5

中年人从没觉得强制烙印这事能一蹴而就，改造手术的成功率也不过70％。他甚至想过万一手术失败，那使用简单粗暴的笨办法也未尝不可——在后颈植入控制芯片，狼崽子胆敢有任何反抗之举就直接电击伺候。强扭的瓜虽然不甜，但至少扭过来就是自家的了。

所以，他在准备得如此周密的情况下，意外得知安吉拉原来早就被狼族烙印了，蓦地有种千军万马浩浩荡荡直逼城下叫嚣着一场硬仗时，城主直接弃城投降的荒诞感。尽管非常愚蠢，但好歹有惊无险。

他一脸无奈地捏了捏鼻梁，仍然对今日跌宕起伏的手术过程感到后怕。

镇静剂的量是根据狼族之前的身体状况调配的，按照计划本应可以维持至少六小时，足够让野兽在手术台上酣睡到手术结束，谁知道这家伙没到两小时就清醒了。

当时医疗人员图方便解开了不易挣脱的特制锁链，只使用了简单的束缚带。在针刺输液即将扎进脑神经的前一秒，那双紧闭的兽瞳突然睁开，吓得众人一个哆嗦，本能地退开几步，都不敢再上前。

正上方的白光无比刺眼，法芮尔转过头，不安地扭动身子想坐起来，却被束缚带困住难以动弹。她看着自己日益消瘦的胳膊，意识到曾经引以为傲的强壮体魄或许再也找不回，不由得心生一阵莫大的悲愤之感。而那些几乎要脱口而出的哀嚎与嘶吼，全都被牢固的嘴套锁死在喉咙里。

痛苦与不安在这一瞬尽数化为歇斯底里的愤恨，她开始疯狂挣扎，仿佛要耗尽最后一丝气力，即便每次反抗都被束缚带镇压回去，也绝不会泄劲半分。如此反复激烈的震荡冲击让整个手术台劈啪作响，为首的医疗人员醒过神来，当即喊助手准备新的镇静剂。

这东西作为手术备用品肯定能轻易取得，法芮尔挣扎得更厉害了，她绝不能再度坠入沉睡的深渊。

助手的脚步声由远及近，像是炸弹倒计时响在她耳边，听上去却越来越模糊，身体突然燃起的高热击碎了她敏锐的五感。

快死了吗？

她尝试将颤抖的双手抓握成拳，但身体没有给予任何反应，一切都像飘浮在虚空般变得那么朦胧，这便是往生之路么？

不对……

她猛地察觉到尾椎处奇怪的痒意，某种新生的快慰正蠢蠢欲动，等待破土而出。

要变成狼了！

她在虚空中睁开眼睛，正对着面前魁梧的巨狼石像，嘴角扬起一抹久违的笑。

束缚带很快被膨胀了几倍的兽类躯干硬生生崩断，可怕的撕裂声中还混杂着沉闷的猛兽低吼。围在手术台周边的人们目瞪口呆，眼睁睁看着一具人身在几秒内就转变成一头黑色巨狼，而且还是没有栓上锁链的那种。

不知是谁终于从惊骇中回神，大叫一声快跑，众人才作鸟兽散，争先恐后挤着地下室的通道爬上楼去。

黑狼漫不经心地甩掉松松垮垮搭在长吻上的嘴套，从手术台一跃而下，优雅落地。在全方位舒展筋骨之后，一鼓作气奔向自由的曙光。

不认路没关系，跟着逃跑的懦夫们走就是了，反正看在烙印伴侣的面子上，法芮尔毫无杀戮的兴致，只想尽快离开这该死的牢笼。

当然，她不介意在路上故意撞倒几个家伙。

中年人盯着监控大惊失色，几分钟内唯一来得及做的只有喊来私人保安团队带上麻醉枪之类的东西去追。

在他的设想下，法芮尔与安吉拉的第一次相见应该是手术结束之后，狼族在药物实验的作用下将安吉拉视为烙印伴侣。然而两人的提前相遇打乱了所有计划。

没有人知道狼族在烙印伴侣后会本能地强化身体各项机能，以确保本体处在最佳状态，具有足够大的吸引力。所以谁都没料到法芮尔会在短短两小时内就能清醒，甚至还有精力转化为兽形。

归根结底，命定的相遇本就是一件很神奇的事情。虽然无法操控，但时机却妙不可言。

6

上午的阳光还算和煦，逃出昏暗地下室的法芮尔没有花太多功夫就适应了外头的日照。她用力眨了几下眼睛，确认庄园大门的方位，随后便义无反顾地朝前冲去，咬紧牙关绝不回头。

在飞沙走石的路上，眼角余光似乎瞟见右侧有个绮丽的小花园，呼吸中也能闻到些许淡雅馨香。有那么一瞬，她忘记了自己还在奔跑，只想扭头看一眼旁边散发出迷人香气的花田。

意识早已提前于理智行动，但法芮尔在转过头的当下就后悔了。

身旁那片小小的花海确实很美，但她没想到安吉拉就坐在花海中心的秋千上，相隔那些随风摇摆的草木静静看着她。

那件素雅的白色长裙衬得姑娘的金发越发耀眼，扬起的细软发梢如同金丝一般缠绕上她的心间，带来一阵阵磨人的痒意。

黑狼奔跑的脚步慢慢停下，一夜未见涌起的莫名思念席卷了她的神智，埋在毛发之下的烙印瞬间烫得生疼。

但是自由只剩几步之遥了。

法芮尔再次看了一眼不远处的大门，强行控制自己的身体转向，艰难迈步，尝试反抗烙印刻入骨髓的本能。

没等那一步跨出去，她听见安吉拉在轻声告别，嗓音很低，只是简单的自言自语。

“再见，法芮尔。”

她一度惊讶于安吉拉竟能认出自己的兽形，但注意力很快被姑娘话中的失落感所转移。她内心纠结着，还是最后看一眼再走？毕竟是烙印伴侣，本能地担心一下很正常吧……

然而，这次视线一停留，她却再也移不开了。

姑娘笃定法芮尔不会留下来，因为牢笼锁住的东西从来都不长久。以前父亲为讨她开心特地寻来的小动物，都是些关在笼子里的稀奇玩意儿，供她赏玩喂养。但不论她多么精心照顾，它们一有机会都会逃掉，久而久之，她也失了兴致，非常抵触父亲的好意。没成想，父亲消停许久之后，又开始给她物色新宠物了……

她很多时候觉得自己一定是太无趣，才没办法留住朋友，留住恋人，留住任何事物。在他们心里永远有比她更重要的东西，自由也好，性也好，钱也好，她永远是被丢弃的那一方。能一直在她身边的只有父母，但现在母亲已经去世，父亲也时日无多，她只能尽快适应这空荡荡的现实。

这次也没什么不同，不过是又逃了一只笼中鸟而已。她低头坐在轻微晃荡的秋千上，揉了揉有些发红的眼睛，没有发现黑狼还留在原地。

法芮尔不明白，为什么眼前本该赏心悦目的景象看上去会那么寂寥，好像一片花海都因为伊人的落寞而丧失了所有美妙色彩，沦为锐利惨烈的黑白，化作无数尖刀刺进她胸膛。

她心疼了。

她完蛋了。

没什么好逃的了。从这一刻起，她的自由，她的生命，她的一切，都属于秋千上那个穿着白色长裙的姑娘了。

安吉拉……

黑狼踏进那片花海，默念着她的名字。

安吉拉。别难过。我来了。

那道突兀的黑色身影如利刃一般划开了静谧的花海，痕迹慢慢延续至秋千下。

安吉拉怎么也预料不到法芮尔会去而复返。她呆愣在原地，看着黑狼越走越近，第一时间涌上脑海的并非惊喜或恐惧情绪，而是莫名想起的拍品卡片上的描述:

法芮尔，狼族，变形者，S级alpha，未烙印。兽形为黑狼，狼人形态未知。性情凶恶，未受控时请勿靠近。

她过目不忘的本事使得这些字句像走马灯一样从眼前闪过，然后脑回路开始严谨地质疑起来:面前这只看上去格外温顺的大狼到底“性情凶恶”在哪里？

直到黑狼湿润的鼻头触碰到她的小腿，安吉拉才意识到，这是十几年来第一个抛弃了自由选择留下来的“笼中鸟”。

但她始终感到难以置信，连笑容都不敢露出太多，害怕好梦易醒，只是战战兢兢伸出手去，尝试抚摸黑狼毛茸茸的脑袋。

姑娘的指尖停在了最外层的毛发上，触碰感若有似无，法芮尔乖顺地闭着眼蹭上去，最后一丝距离也缩短为零。烙印像是已沉锚的航船一样平复下来，不再发烫，她满足地低吼一声。

于是安吉拉的大腿上就这么大咧咧地枕了一头黑狼。兽类温热的鼻息喷在小腹间，仿佛能驱散她内心所有的寒意。

她倾身抱住大狼，轻轻呢喃:

“法芮尔会一直留在我身边的，对吧？”

7

中年人带着跟班们追寻至花田时，一眼就看见宝贝女儿一动不动地躺在大狼身旁，不知生死，又惊又气，差点就要抢过保安的猎枪直接崩了那头狼，还是跟过来查看情况的狼族研究专家及时制止了他。

一群人待在不远处看了又看，终于确信安吉拉安然无恙，只是跟黑狼一起睡着罢了。中年人刚松了口气，专家的下一句又把他吓得不轻。

“……来看，大小姐应该已经被狼族烙印了。”

“你说什么？！这不可能！手术都没进行下去，它能烙印什么啊？难道说……”中年人一想到另一个可能性就觉得七窍生烟。

“安吉拉被它糟蹋了吗？”

“不不不……眼下并没有交配的迹象。但狼族会如此没有防备心地待在人类旁边，只有烙印这一种解释。而且您放心……”专家紧张地擦了擦汗，“狼族是不会用强的……老实说它们只会对烙印伴侣产生性趣，那更不会用强。”

“所以说……”经历了人生大起大落的中年人无力地坐回轮椅上，“安吉拉在昨天见到狼族的时候就被烙印了吗……”

“这么看来只有这种可能了……”

“天哪……那我们忙活这么一大通是为了什么啊？”

……

无奈归无奈，生气归生气，中年人还是以安吉拉的喜好和需求为大前提，将法芮尔的窝挪到了女儿隔壁，而且不得不舍弃那些控制野兽的嘴套、锁链和镇静剂。至于以后用不用得上，在哪里用得上，就是后话了。

但中年人实在是担心，只能悄悄托人制作了一款带有远程操控的电击项链，用大写的A字母指代安吉拉，完美伪装成了普通的感情纪念品。他留下电击控制器，并恳请安吉拉给法芮尔戴上，确保自己还能有张王牌预防野兽倒戈相向，然而安吉拉对此毫不知情。

另外还有最关键的一点，中年人私心里非常不愿意女儿被狼族标记。唯一庆幸的是，安吉拉因上一段失败的感情经历仍然对性爱十分抵触，中年人也无需严加提防什么。

既然狼族在那么多药物作用下还能做到洁身自好，那么不会用强这一点他还是相信的。他只需要一个永不背叛公主的骑士，但骑士终究不是王子。

法芮尔在那天之后很少使用兽形，除非安吉拉有撸狗狗（？）的需求。大部分时间里，两人都形影不离。安吉拉终于不必日日夜夜逃避似的扑向医学研究，她变得开朗积极，第一次有了走出小小安全地带的冲劲。她仍然敏感脆弱，但法芮尔会为她披荆斩棘，将玫瑰上的尖刺拔去，带她穿过可怖的迷雾，去细细感受万事万物柔软美好的内里。

在她眼里，原本充满恶意棱角的世界因为法芮尔的到来而变得像棉花糖一样软糯，不再让她担惊受怕，也不再让她暴躁易怒。她心甘情愿地跌进法芮尔为她精心打造的柔情密网中，想不出任何逃脱的理由。公主最终还是爱上了尽忠职守的骑士，或者说，法芮尔本身就是披着骑士外壳的王子。

两人又一次徒步远行结束后，安吉拉在客厅里捧着摄影机欣喜不已。中年人好奇地凑过去看那些照片，猝不及防被女儿亲了一口。

“谢谢爸爸让法芮尔来到我的生命里！我好喜欢她！”

彼时，中年人对狼族的戒心早已随着安吉拉日益开朗的心情而消散大半，但这冷不丁的一句话还是让他有些心虚。

女儿以为法芮尔只是他寻来与之作伴的，但他心里清楚，当初狼族是作为囚徒被买来的，甚至还要遭受不人道的改造手术。当下的和睦并不能掩盖曾经的恶行，中年人不想让安吉拉知道得太多。

后来他私下与法芮尔交谈，不介意她报复自己，只请求她不要迁怒于安吉拉，更不要戳破这个友善的假象。

法芮尔只是淡漠地看了他一眼，简单的一句话说得掷地有声。

“我只求她开心健康，别的都无关紧要。”

尽管没有誓言，没有承诺，更没有门当户对的万贯家财与显赫声名，但他知道，只凭这句话，法芮尔就值得安吉拉托付终生。

通过这些日子的相处，没人比他更了解狼族的忠诚，也没人比他更相信狼族的专一。

他默默上前，结结实实地握住了法芮尔的右臂，掌心触碰到的是伤疤交错的烙印纹身。他用力抓紧，似是要体会那处的温度与质感，上面承载着女儿的余生。

法芮尔皱了皱眉，不明所以，也没有推开他，只是静静站着。

良久，他重重地回了一句“好”，像是压抑住了从肺腑之中汹涌溢出的感情。

法芮尔意识到了什么，随后郑重地将中年人送回房间。

在那之后没多久，安吉拉失去了疼爱她的父亲。

8

中年人病逝，葬礼持续了一周，前来吊唁之人络绎不绝，足以看出齐格勒家族族长生前的为人必定光明磊落，善名远扬。法芮尔并不知道，囚禁并试图改造一只狼族，是中年人这辈子做过的最出格的恶，也是唯一的恶。

但法芮尔不关心这些，她只是忧虑安吉拉在守孝期的情绪波动，便一直陪在身边，寸步不离。

可是一些闲言碎语终究还是传到了安吉拉耳朵里。

“这只狼族肯定是被中年人暗地里改造了，才会这么心甘情愿地待在一个病殃殃的小姑娘身边，还当牛做马的，毫无自由。”

“也不知道它睡到人没有，还没得睡就太可怜了。”

“啧啧啧，肯定睡了吧？搁你身上你能忍住？听说是S级噢！”

“没睡的话肯定憋坏了，哈哈哈。”

“哎呀，可惜那万贯家财居然落到野兽手里，简直是暴殄天物！”

“你酸个屁！有本事去把那乘龙快婿的位置抢过来啊！”

“不去不去！我就说说，谁敢去就是嫌命长，狼族那是出了名的护短。”

“我们就是没那个富贵命，不然也会有人替我们安排一个听话的好对象呢！”

……

安吉拉重重关上了房门，再次躲进她与外界隔绝的安全屋。

果然是假的。全都是假的。美好的东西全都是假的。

为什么父亲最初总是让她提防法芮尔，为什么父亲对狼族的来历总是欲言又止，为什么法芮尔的态度前后变化那么大……所有的怀疑都有了可信的解释，一切都是父亲为了她好而铺下的幸福之路，却也成了她最大的死局。

难怪那天黑狼那么乖顺，就是因为改造完成刚从地下室出来吧。要不是父亲执意做这些，法芮尔一定还是只自由的狼族，与同伴们活跃在丛林里，逍遥自在，不会像现在这样锁在她这个无趣的家伙身边，还得照顾她一辈子那么久。

法芮尔是她非常喜欢非常重视的人，肯定值得更好的对待，至少不是现在这种虚妄的被操控的生活。就算她再怎么舍不得，也没资格把人留下来了。

她倚着房门坐下，低声啜泣起来，一个小小的盒子从上衣口袋滑落，无声地摔在地毯上。那是她不久前订做的项链，大写的F字母与法芮尔项链的A字母正好作一对。她幻想着法芮尔会接受自己的告白，然后温柔地为自己戴上项链，可是父亲的病逝让计划按下了暂停键。

现在更是永远也无法实现的幻梦了。想来父亲拼命请求自己给法芮尔戴上项链必定也是出于某种控制的意图。

为什么她们不能像寻常人那样相遇相知相爱呢？安吉拉一想到那些彼此共处的美好时光都可能是药物作用的幻象，就心痛得无以复加。她要这镣铐之梦有何用？法芮尔身上每一寸被禁锢的血肉都像在讥讽她的卑劣无能，通过夺去猛兽的尖牙厉爪与自由心智，逼着它俯首称臣，唯命是从，甚至妄图得到一份真心。

不。这不是她要的往后余生。

她抬头望着窗外的满月清辉，泪流不止。

法芮尔应该是自由的。她要亲手斩断那些束缚，即使这意味着她将心如刀绞，痛不欲生。

9

法芮尔不喜欢月圆之夜。

狼族在这种时候总是异常兴奋，在没有伴侣的情况下，多余的精力会促使它们变形成狼人去排遣。而大多数同类会选择斗殴，在简陋的格斗场整夜厮杀。alpha与生俱来的强大自愈力被用来干这种无聊事，法芮尔是嗤之以鼻的，奈何风气如此，她无法推脱时也不得不出面打几场。

当然，众狼在领教过S级可怕的攻击力之后就很少去挑衅她了。法芮尔乐得清闲，也有许多别的办法可以处理旺盛的精力。虽然多多少少有些麻烦，但她一度坚信自己必不会受制于自然天性。

直到她烙印了安吉拉，月圆之夜的忍耐级别瞬间提升了几个档次。

安吉拉只见过一次她的狼人形态。那晚是两人共处的第一个满月，法芮尔像往常一样，等待安吉拉沐浴过后互道晚安再回房休息。但她没想到自己中途就变形了，在狭小的室内体型更显壮硕，变形时表情也非常狰狞，着实把从浴室出来的安吉拉吓得不轻。

但姑娘很快反应过来这是法芮尔的狼人形态，还壮着胆子上前摸了摸它的手臂。法芮尔却像触电似的飞快躲闪开来，用嘶哑的嗓音说着很危险和对不起之类的话，转身从大开的窗户跳了出去，一夜未归。

后来法芮尔一本正经地解释了狼人形态的攻击性风险，安吉拉不疑有他，逐渐接受了狼族在月圆之夜需要独处的蹩脚借口。

在其他日子里，法芮尔还能藏起那些绮念，专心扮演好除了恋人之外的每一个角色。但月圆之夜却不行，满月带来的某种力量促使着她最深层的欲望极力剥开虚伪的面具，渴求与烙印伴侣的肌肤之亲，哪怕只是凑近一些感受那醉人的淡淡体香也好……

她知道安吉拉不会拒绝自己的靠近，但她害怕自己会按捺不住去打破那层界限。在安吉拉完全走出旧日的阴霾之前，她绝不愿以两人的情谊相逼，让安吉拉左右为难。

族中长辈曾说，烙印伴侣总会在某个时机以爱人的身份接受你们，在那之前只需坚守自己的位置。至于是怎么样的时机，到时你们自会知晓。

法芮尔依然不确定安吉拉是如何看待她的，但长辈所言的时机绝对不是满月这种情况。所以每到此时，她必须暂时逃离，稳住心神。

只是这次的月圆之夜不太寻常。

法芮尔在自己房内尽量压抑住变形的声音，正打算像平时一样从窗户跳出去时，意外感知到安吉拉无比哀伤的情绪。

这很奇怪。葬礼这几天她都有留意安吉拉的情绪状态，父亲因绝症病逝带来的悲伤更像是某种持续的钝痛，而非现在这般铺天盖地的绝望感。

体型高大的狼人在屋子里转了好几圈，还是猫下身子走出房间，担忧地敲了敲安吉拉的房门。

“安吉拉……你还好吗？”

狼人形态的嘶哑嗓音辨识度极高，安吉拉像被抓包一样猛地站起来把眼泪抹掉，又后知后觉发现门并未打开，法芮尔看不到她在哭。

“嗯……我没事……”她尽量控制住声音的颤抖。

“真的吗？”

法芮尔将信将疑，感知到的悲伤情绪依然浓烈，再三思索，还是想进去看看她的情况。

“我进来看看你，可以吗？”狼人问完又顿了顿，有些不好意思，“那个，现在已经变形好了，没那么狰狞的，别怕。”

狼人……吗？对了，今晚是满月啊。

电光火石间，安吉拉突然明白了法芮尔从前要避开她的真正原因。她并不是害怕自己受到身体伤害，而是为了防范另外一个层次上的安全。

难怪那些家伙会说那种荤话。

所以，法芮尔的确对她抱有别样的心思，而且这种冲动在月圆之夜有不可控的风险。

那么……她可不可以最后自私一回，将自己作为告别礼相赠呢？

两人相伴的短暂回忆，还有今夜的初次缠绵，说不定就是日后支撑她独活的唯一良药了。

她下意识捏紧衣摆，掌心的温热透过轻薄的衣料传达至腹部。那人曾趁她醉酒摸过这里，还想更进一步时被她极力挣脱，逃出了房间。此事令她越加反感恋爱婚姻，风波平息后父亲也顺从她的意愿，绝口不提联姻之事。

但如果……如果是法芮尔的话……

如果是法芮尔在拥抱她，亲吻她，掀开她的衣服抚摸她……

光是想象那样的画面，身体就先一步开始燥热起来，连心跳都变得雀跃，仿佛幻想早已成真。

会成真的，她只需要打开面前紧闭的房门。

而法芮尔永远不会拒绝她。

10

狼人弯腰跨进房间时，首先注意到的是扑面而来的异香。她一怔，下一秒便意识到这是omega的信息素。她来不及思索为何安吉拉会突然陷入发情期高热，当下只想赶紧转身跑出去以免酿成无法挽回的大祸。

但心爱的姑娘却冲上来狠狠抱住了她，小巧的身形只够得到狼人的腰腹。

法芮尔身子一僵，想要伸手掰开安吉拉。尖锐利爪早在进门前就妥善收了起来，她并不担心会伤到人，只要稍微用点力气就好。

“法芮尔……别走……”安吉拉抬头看了她一眼，请求中甚至带着哭腔，“留下来陪我吧……一晚也好……”

我也只有这一晚的时间了。

狼人金色的瞳眸闪过迟疑，到底还是停下了推拒的动作，咬咬牙低声道:“你知道会发生些什么吗？安吉拉……”

法芮尔事前特意穿了变形专用的宽松衣裤，避免自己变形后衣服被各种撕裂导致裸奔。但即便如此，膨胀的肌肉也使得衣物非常贴身又紧绷，藏不住什么隐私，比如下身诚实的勃起。

安吉拉就抱着自己的腰，肯定也察觉得到。

喜欢的人离得这么近，还因为发情期香气四溢，这谁顶得住啊。法芮尔闭上眼皱紧眉头，仍在考虑逃跑的可能性，万一安吉拉只是由本能驱使，并不清楚这意味着什么呢？

房内一度陷入几秒的寂静，直到狼人的尖耳朵意外捕捉到安吉拉咽口水的轻响。法芮尔心念一动，低头看过去，确认大小姐的耳朵尖有些发红。

“你知道的，对吧？”法芮尔只觉自己滚烫的内心正溢出难以遮掩的爱意，“那我关门了哦。”

“嗯……”是几不可闻的应允声，但她还是听见了。

门把就在法芮尔身旁，她空出手来将门往回一拨，却碰到了自己摇得欢快的狼尾巴。

真是没出息的小东西。她在心里笑出声来。

门将所有退路都关上了，法芮尔弯腰托着安吉拉的臀瓣将她抱起来，与之对视。狼人金色的眼睛在月光下灼灼发亮，眸中暗流汹涌，几乎毫无经验的大小姐根本受不住这样暧昧的目光，臊得满面通红，很快就偏过头去。

法芮尔贴近姑娘发红的耳畔，轻声道歉。

“对不起，安吉拉。暂时变不回去，狼人形态可以吗？我会很温柔的。”

安吉拉有些不安地抓紧了狼人脖颈的柔软毛发，声如蚊呐:“可以的……我喜欢法芮尔……”

想把自己的全部都给你……

“来，先到床上去吧。”

11

法芮尔靠在床头坐下，双腿一伸几乎占了三分之二的长度，安吉拉骑在她胯上，被身下愈发涨大的腺体弄得坐立难安。

“别急……让我来……”狼人制止了她脱衣的急切动作，只是伸长手臂将她抱在怀里，缓慢而温柔地舔舐她瘦削的侧颈，锁骨，下颌。每一次粗重的喘息都回应性地释放出法芮尔独有的alpha信息素，安吉拉闭上眼埋进她的毛发间细细呻吟，腿心的潮意如同被春雨滋润一般疯涨。

而法芮尔还在隔着睡衣上下抚摸她的脊背，如同熟练的乐手那样撩动她的神经。这次碰到后腰会探进来吗……毛发的触感一定很蓬松吧……指腹上的肉垫她还没好好把玩过呢……

“嘶……”她紧张地吸了一口气，狼爪伸进来了。

狼人形态的手掌明显更为宽大，只需稍稍前移便能从下方触摸到她的侧乳。但令她意外的是法芮尔并未直接覆手上来，转而卡在腋下诱导她抬起胳膊将睡衣褪去。她面色发红，顺从地将衣服掀起来，但蒙住头时才意识到自己因动情而挺立的乳尖已经毫无遮掩了。她又羞又急，想要重新把衣服放下来，可敏感的腰肢却被先一步扣住。她能感觉到法芮尔俯下了身，正用犬科灵活温热的舌头沿着她可爱的肚脐慢慢向上舔弄。

刹那间快意涌动不止，她不由得哼出几声嘤咛，脱力倒在了床上。

法芮尔脱掉她罩在脑袋上的衣服，看见了安吉拉湿漉漉的眼，里面有泪光，更有无尽的绯色春意。害怕自己难以把持的狼崽子只停留了一秒便移开视线，转而专心爱抚那对暴露在空气中微微颤抖的小白兔。

舌尖舔弄外加犬齿轻磨，勾出一阵又一阵喘息。安吉拉忘情地握住眼前不停抖动的狼耳朵，感觉它的主人就像在争抢地盘一样激动万分。但温暖的毛发之中仍有冰凉的金属触感，让她在迷离中有了三分清明。

那是父亲借她之手送出的禁锢自由的项链。那是她必须摘掉的枷锁。她还要更进一步……

安吉拉撑起身子，摸了摸狼人湿润的鼻头，轻声唤她。

“法芮尔……”

“嗯？”她有些不解地停下动作，连耳朵也耷拉下来，似乎在怀疑自己是不是技术不太好，让安吉拉不舒服了。

犬科的情绪全写在脸上，显得过分可爱了。安吉拉只觉心里软成柔柔的一片，没忍住爱抚大狗的冲动，一个劲儿揉捏狼人毛茸茸的脑袋。她依然记得揉哪些地方法芮尔会觉得非常舒服。狼人放松下来由着她摸来摸去，没注意到安吉拉已经空出一只手来，悄悄握住她的爪子慢慢往下。

“啊……”

敏感的下身突然被异物碰触，安吉拉还是叫了出来。法芮尔一惊，这才发现自己的右手早已探进了那件清凉的短裤里，满掌都是滑腻。偏偏这会儿安吉拉还要软在她怀里，说什么湿透了的话。

她要不行了。

安吉拉本想多撩几句，但作为医学初级知识的普通生理现象发生在自己身上，她真的怎么也开不了口。太羞人了，单单是“湿透了”这样的描述都让她血气上涌，面红耳赤，只想埋到法芮尔的怀里装鸵鸟。

说到这一步应该就够了吧……法芮尔会明白的吧……

法芮尔对这些心理活动一无所知，她只是深深吸了口气，随后右手用力向外拉扯。衣料应声撕裂，安吉拉直接被剥得一干二净。不得不说自己爪子卡的位置也太方便了。

安吉拉下意识要去挡，但法芮尔动作更快。几秒内她只觉天旋地转，自己又倒在了床上。与之前不同的是，这次她的双腿被抬高，分开，架在了狼人的肩膀上。她的意识一度还陷于迷惑中不知发生何事，直到自己最脆弱柔软的部分被湿热的长舌包裹住。

她终于惊叫出声。

“啊啊……法芮尔……停下……不行……”

她羞愤地剧烈挣扎，但腰腹和大腿完全处于狼人臂力的掌控之中，无法挣脱，反而更利于野兽吞吃甜蜜果实。淫糜的汁水四溅，法芮尔不管不顾，越探越深，灵巧的舌头几乎舔弄了内里所有的嫩肉。她很快连一个整词都无法说出，只是呻吟。

快感连番袭来，她在眩晕的迷离中似乎去了两三次，感觉在甬道内来回折腾的小东西已经撤出去了。然而她不知道自己粉嫩的小穴还在颤抖，稍微受一点刺激都能出水，好像还没要够。

虽然双腿已被放下，但她累得睁不开眼，甚至感觉时空有几分钟的停滞，一切都裹上了捉摸不清的钝感。像是从遥远的地方传来了拉链的细微声响，还有东西压了下来，亲吻她的嘴角。

是柔软的动物毛发，温暖顺滑，还有让人心安的气息。

“……要进去了……”

意识回归，她听见法芮尔轻声在耳边说着。

那就是法芮尔的……她感觉有一截发热的柱体在自己下腹蹭着，慢慢移到腿间，凸起的尖端还在上下厮磨刺激她的穴口。

要顶进来了吗？可是她还没见过法芮尔的小家伙长什么样呢？明明自己都被看光了……

莫名的委屈让安吉拉抗拒地推搡法芮尔的靠近，那双睁开的湛蓝眼眸里满是不甘。法芮尔怔了怔，以为她仍是不愿意的，有些难过地退开，却被安吉拉猛地用力扑倒了。

她向来对安吉拉没有防备，此时也毫无狼人的威猛做派，乖顺地躺在安吉拉身下，还帮她扶稳身形。

“我就是……想要看看……”安吉拉本就是强弩之末，没有多余的气力，说话很轻，“法芮尔这里的样子……”

她往后退了些许，依然像刚开始那样骑在狼人的胯上。但这次，法芮尔的腺体没有藏在裤子里，而是大大方方挺立着。通红的小家伙握在手里又硬又烫，甚至无法完全圈住，搏动的筋络与不停吐出的清液都使得主人的欲念昭然若揭，如同她自己又开始出水的下身。法芮尔已经扭过头去，没好意思看她，但安吉拉知道她们彼此想的是同一件事。

想要她。

安吉拉扶稳胀大的肉柱，从顶端缓缓坐下去。虽然初次进入仍然有些紧致，但足够湿润的甬道还是成功将腺体吞至底部。喘息声此起彼伏，安吉拉撑在法芮尔的胸膛上，扭动腰肢适应着肉棒的尺寸。疼痛与快意交织在一起，泪花翻涌，她不由得揪紧了掌心的毛发。

法芮尔吃痛，一个挺身坐起来，长臂搂紧安吉拉的腰腹，亲昵地蹭着她的面颊，耳鬓厮磨。那些缓慢渗透的信息素逐渐平复了安吉拉躁动的心绪，节奏的把控也转移到法芮尔手中。

肉棒顶弄得极慢，却进得很深，每次都让安吉拉像只柔弱的猫儿那样在她耳边轻轻叫唤，撩人心弦。她如着了魔一般沉迷于此，凝结所有欲念的腺体埋在湿润的甬道里慢碾，给予她充分的时间去细细舔吻，抚摸，尽情感受安吉拉的每一寸肌肤……就像是在跳一曲舒缓的华尔兹。

她永远也不想结束这一舞。

然而再慢的速率终究也能攀上顶峰，她怀里的宝贝还是去了。高潮带来的意识模糊让安吉拉浑身发颤，眼神失焦，几乎是本能般地扶着法芮尔的手臂唤她姓名。

她脸颊泛红，迷离的眼眸还闪着晶莹泪光，有些许唾液因来不及吞咽从嘴角慢慢滑落，整副面庞都被蚀骨销魂的媚意所笼罩着。

她仍不自知，只是这样失神地看着法芮尔，不费吹灰之力就能将狼族引以为傲的自制力燃烧殆尽。

她再次被狼人扑倒，迅速淹没在盛大的快感中。她触碰的躯体是真实的，闻到的信息素是真实的，连一次又一次顶到自己身体深处的肉棒也是真实的，可实现这一切的缘由却是卑劣至极的谎言。她现在拼尽全力抱紧心上人的样子，一定像极了自欺欺人的小丑吧……

她搂住法芮尔的脖子，在狼人看不见的地方无声哭泣。冰凉的泪水滑落到了法芮尔后颈的毛发里，她动作一滞，想要抬起头查看情况。

安吉拉很快察觉，她用力勾住法芮尔的后腰，将肉柱顶到了更深更紧的地方。法芮尔一时没绷住，还是射了出来，根部死死锁住了穴口无法撤出。一股股暖流袭进她的下腹，安吉拉竭力守住最后的清明，侧过头将自己后颈的腺体蹭到法芮尔嘴边。

标记爱人是alpha的本能，更何况法芮尔还处在意志力最薄弱的状况中，她没有任何犹豫便咬了下去。

成功了……安吉拉呻吟着，闭上眼感受法芮尔的气息在自己体内流动的归属感。而狼人还没察觉到什么不妥，射精过程似乎格外疲累，结束后法芮尔就躺在她身边没动静了，好像睡着了一样。

安吉拉转过头温柔地看着她，伸出手仔细描绘法芮尔的面容。狼人形态见得极少，她必须抓紧时间让自己记住，这样以后做梦也能有个参照。

在她第五次用手感知到狼人的鼻息后，法芮尔慢慢恢复了人形。她轻抚过自己无比熟悉的坚毅眉眼，一种此生再也无法相见的真切绝望涌上心头，她感觉下一秒眼泪就要夺眶而出，如同那声哽在喉咙里想要嘶喊出来的恸哭。

但她终究只是在无声落泪，默默握住法芮尔脖子上象征着囚牢的项链，用力解开，扔在了地上。

“你自由了，法芮尔。”她轻声呢喃着，“我爱你。”

她最后一次亲吻了爱人，动作很轻，仿佛一只蝴蝶短暂停留又飞离。

她以为这是最后一次。

12

法芮尔在两人唇分时睁开了眼睛，按住她的脑袋又加了一个深吻。

安吉拉被吻得有些懵。

“为什么……要把项链扔掉？”法芮尔皱起眉头，“是我哪里没做好吗？”

“我……你……你不是已经……”安吉拉瞪大了眼睛，“怎么还会亲我……”

“我们都标记了呀……”法芮尔更加委屈了，“亲亲也不行吗？”

那个词似乎戳到了安吉拉的痛处，她还是哭了出来，“呜……可是标记和烙印都是假的啊……”

豆大的眼泪啪啪直往下掉，法芮尔觉得自己心都要被砸碎了，她倾身过去抱住安吉拉，不停吻掉那些咸咸的小水珠。

“这是怎么了？烙印哪里做得了假？安吉拉的确是我的命定伴侣啊！”

“他们都说烙印是爸爸对你做实验才实现的，就为了把你锁在我身边，这真的很过分。我不想要法芮尔变成这样。”

安吉拉揪紧她的衣服，一字一句强调着，“法芮尔应该是最自由的狼族啊！”

“安吉拉，听我说。”法芮尔扶住她的肩膀，语气格外认真，“一来你父亲并没有做那种事。二来我在那天帮你捡弹力球的时候就看上你了。”

“什么？”安吉拉泪眼婆娑地看着她，“真的吗？”

法芮尔露出右臂被割裂的烙印纹身，“没有实验能控制爱，安吉拉。就算他们抓住我，囚禁我，给我下药，压我上手术台，我也不会给予他们一丝一毫的爱意，他们实验最后得到的结果只是我的尸体。”

安吉拉轻轻抚摸那道蜷曲丑陋的疤痕，心疼地吻上去，感觉自己也被划了两刀，“所以他们想把你的烙印毁掉……”

“但与生俱来的东西是毁不掉的。即使它已经残缺不全，也仍然会回应爱意。”法芮尔扣紧她的手，“你能感受到吗？它还在因安吉拉的触碰而发烫，促使我去亲近你，关心你，爱你……”

“它就是我的另一颗心，无论怎样也做不了假。毫无选择才叫没有自由，而我无数次都选择了留在你身边，怎么能叫没有自由呢？”

“我也爱你啊，安吉拉。”

“法芮尔……”她紧紧抱住深情告白的心上人，明明应该体会到期待成真的欣喜若狂，却还是止不住鼻酸发涩，仿佛半生的眼泪都要在今夜流光了。

“别哭啦……安吉拉……”法芮尔慢慢抚顺她的呼吸，故作为难，“作为狼族总是让伴侣伤心的话，会被同伴们暴揍一顿的呀，很丢人的。”

“没事的……等我病好了一些，你带我去见你的族人，我亲自去解释就好啦。”

“嗯，有我陪着你，一定会好转的。”

13

心意相通的两人就算只是简单地靠在一起，也感觉有无尽的柔情蜜意满溢而出。她们交换了几个没有情欲的浅吻，安吉拉习惯性地想搂住法芮尔，伸出手时才发现她脖子还空荡荡的。

“啊！项链！”她大喊一声便跑下床去翻找，法芮尔还有些懵。

她木愣愣看了好几秒，突然意识到安吉拉还是裸着身子的，那些白花花的肉体又像小妖精一样在勾引自己了。裤子因为之前的剧烈运动一直都是解开的，感觉疲软的腺体又要勃起，她匆匆忙忙移开视线，把裤子穿好。

一番折腾下来，安吉拉已经把东西拿到手了。她兴冲冲跑回来，先将之前的项链重新给法芮尔戴上。法芮尔看她一脸认真，更不敢暴露什么，顺从地由着她慢慢锁好搭扣。本以为安吉拉只是要做这个，但她很快拿出另一个小盒子交到法芮尔手里。

“这是？”法芮尔郑重接过来，在安吉拉满怀期待的注视下打开。

她有些惊讶地取出盒中这条制作精细手感上佳的项链，中心悬挂的小巧F字母已然解释了所有。她温柔地捏住那片金属，不禁上扬起嘴角。

“是定情信物噢……”安吉拉俏脸通红，还是鼓起勇气稍稍仰起脖子，希望法芮尔为自己戴上。

“这样你就跑不掉了呢。”法芮尔轻声说着，拉开链条慢慢围住她白皙的脖颈，贴近她的身子将项链的搭扣锁紧。不经意朝下一看，目光所及皆是她的笑靥。

法芮尔咽咽喉咙，退远了些，一只手勾起项链滑到字母上，正想说触感非常棒时，手背碰到了她依然赤裸的酥胸。

法芮尔的目光也粘在了上面，一时竟忘记要说什么，安吉拉却开心地挺直腰，说“项链戴起来也很好看”什么的……

她没细听了，项链是很好看，但她现在更想上手摸摸项链旁边的柔软浑圆，或是亲上去吃几口。

等她理智回神的时候，自己已经摸上去揉捏起来了，情欲之火再次升腾爆燃。安吉拉红着脸想拿开她作乱的手，但覆上去之后又贪恋起那种温暖，迟迟没有动作。法芮尔借势更进一步，大力抓握掌下软肉，慢慢将人推倒在床上。

她俯下身吻了吻安吉拉的唇，转而开始舔舐胸乳间的沟壑，有时轻咬住那片金属，细细磨过安吉拉稚嫩的肌肤，有时又沿着链条一路舔到她敏感的耳后，手上动作依然不停。而法芮尔脖子上悬挂的字母还会偶尔触碰到她的乳尖和锁骨，带来微凉的痒意。啊，为何项链简单交叠的轻响也会如此色气……

定情信物正经不过一秒就变成了调情道具，安吉拉只觉面红耳赤，但是又开始淌水的小穴明示着自己有多喜欢这一套。

她甚至觉得法芮尔就算只是看她一眼她都能湿。

法芮尔轻车熟路摸向她的下腹，有力的指节磨过短短的耻毛，稍微撑开湿润的穴口便顶弄进去。她喘息更加急促了，多余的气音都陷在法芮尔的亲吻中。

明明还没进入正题，她就已被逗弄得快感连连。法芮尔似乎知道她所有的敏感点，顶进内里的两根手指无不在上下戳弄她脆弱的嫩肉，又要去了……高潮来得又快又急，她侧过头大口喘气，手臂绷直死死抓着床单，两腿夹紧了那只该死的右手。

法芮尔顺势直起身子，空出左手来解开了裤腰。安吉拉眼角余光瞟到那截粗长的小家伙，感觉大腿又开始发虚，但真正刺激到她的是看见法芮尔抽出了右手，将湿液涂抹到勃发腺体上的画面。

这太羞耻了……太色情了……虽然本质上肉棒顶进去也是这样被润滑的，可亲眼看见还是太过刺激。安吉拉捂住了眼睛。

“害羞什么？刚才都做过一次了。”法芮尔掰开她的大腿，握住肉棒在入口轻轻摩擦，“你也太可爱了。”

“都……这么湿了……”安吉拉透过指缝嗔了她一眼，“直接插进来……”

“收到。”法芮尔笑着过去吻了一下她捂住眼睛的手背，扶稳她腿根将肉棒顶了进去。

不知是否因为先前的撩拨太过火，腺体刚进入一点，层层叠叠的嫩肉就吸附上来，湿热难耐，法芮尔差点泄了劲，不得不停下来缓一缓。

“哈……安吉拉……咬得太紧了……”她艰难地一步步顶入，喘息逐渐加重，“稍微……放松点……”

“唔啊……这种事……我能怎么办……”安吉拉羞愤欲死，闭上眼将自己埋进床单里，“你……你不如……啊——”

法芮尔双手扣紧她的腰侧，猛地将她拉向自己，肉棒一瞬间就突进到最深处，快慰如闪电般砸下来，她双腿发颤，感觉下腹涌出了热流。

“这样顶着……很舒服吧……”包裹腺体的内里越发炙热了，法芮尔挺腰将仍不满足的欲望送到更深处，“感觉安吉拉又出了好多水……唔——”

“啊……哈……别……别说话……”她急躁地捂住那张嘴，突然觉得还是狼人形态的法芮尔更可爱，因为话少。

“唔……”

然而事实证明法芮尔不说话的时候进攻性更强。安吉拉的大腿被捋直压到了肩膀，在这种姿势下肉棒几乎是以垂直冲刺的力度顶进她体内，毫无阻碍。她很快只能捂着自己的嘴了，但浪叫依然止不住。

“别这样捂着……叫出来……”法芮尔挪开她拦在口鼻上的胳膊，“我想听安吉拉的声音……”

“不要……你……你总是欺负人……”她嗓音嘶哑，泪眼汪汪，偏生在操弄她的坏家伙还想得寸进尺。

“你知道我受不住那些……很快就会……”话语似乎将安吉拉先前的娇喘经由记忆送到了法芮尔的耳边，她吸了口气，身下的动作更激烈了。

“哈啊……又变大了……不要这么快……啊——”

勃发的肉棒最后一次顶到深处，她抱紧安吉拉射了出来。小穴显然填不下那么多精液，温热的白浊从交合处溢出，沿着股沟流下。恍惚中安吉拉感受到液体滑过肌肤留下的痒意，莫名觉得如果就这样怀上了小狼崽的话也挺好。

这时法芮尔已经起身，慢慢将腺体拔出来。穴口依然滑腻，抽出的一瞬还能听见“噗噜”的轻响，在安静的室内异常清晰，两人皆是一愣，随即都红了脸。

果然在事后就进入纯情模式骚不起来了……

法芮尔轻咳几声，假装若无其事地拿过床头的纸巾做了简单清理，然后躺回安吉拉身边。

“抱歉……你是第一次，我不该这么……”

“很舒服……”

“诶？”

“跟法芮尔做……很舒服……”安吉拉摸到她的手用力牵住，“想要更多……”

虽然安吉拉想要多少次她都给得了，但今晚的分量着实有点多了，更何况有两次还是狼人形态的粗暴抽插，再来几轮安吉拉的身体肯定吃不消。

“可以吗……”安吉拉还在问，语气近乎祈求，可是看她神情明明也很累了。

会不会是……法芮尔意识到了什么，长臂一伸将安吉拉整个牢牢圈在怀里。

“法芮尔？”

“不是梦噢。”法芮尔低声说着，在看见安吉拉湿润起来的眼眶后更加坚定了自己的判断，“我就在这里抱着你，千真万确，不会走，也不会消失，你安心睡吧……”

“呜……法芮尔……”

“真的，法芮尔是安吉拉的专属小野兽，绝对不会跑掉的。”

“嗯……”

她擦掉眼角的泪，依恋窝在法芮尔怀里。温热的胸膛是真实的，交握的双手是真实的，落在眉心的亲吻也是真实的，而造就这一切的不再是虚妄的幻梦，而是在她耳边一次又一次回响着的有力心跳。

那是法芮尔在对她说我爱你。

 

正文完

 

番外（人兽车）

 

所以事情到底为什么会发展成这个样子？

安吉拉用手爱抚着顶在她裸露腰腹上的通红肉棒，听见身后趴在草地上的大狼发出舒服的低吼声。兽形的腺体看起来更具有侵略性，法芮尔作为S级alpha尺寸又非常可观。膨胀的肉球蹭着她侧腰，前端也分泌出了暧昧的湿液，整个小家伙都显得杀气腾腾。

她咽了口唾沫，控制不住地想象着这么粗硬的肉棒插进自己体内顶弄的画面，下身又湿又疼，怕是连信息素闻起来都是迫不及待的那种。

黑狼已经扭过头来舔舐她馨香的后颈了，安吉拉下意识压低身子躲开，却将肉棒塞进了更为敏感的乳沟中。夏天的露腰装实在过于清凉，衣服轻易就被肉柱顶开。她匆忙整理，但急切的动作却让胸乳晃得更厉害，被肉棒蹭得黏糊糊的。

黑狼身形一颤，似乎快到极限，后腿蹬直站了起来。安吉拉失去倚靠，倒在草丛里，鼻息间充满了清浅的花香。她和法芮尔就是在这片小花田里第一次交心的。

如今也要在这里做爱呢……

勃发的欲兽就在她眼前颤动着，流出渴求的涎液。安吉拉爬起来，再次伸手握住那截通红的肉柱，撸动几下后从顶端含进去，鼓鼓囊囊塞了满嘴。只是稍微深喉几次，法芮尔便受不住了。她及时吐出肉棒，任由黑狼的精液射了她一身。

腺体仍然挺立着，但法芮尔已经转过身来舔舐她滑腻的下体。安吉拉将后臀翘起，撑在地上的胳膊有些发抖，黑狼的舌头伸得太里面了，感觉每一寸嫩肉都被舔得湿漉漉的。

太舒服了……她很快脱力趴下去，在娇喘中看见黑狼的前腿迈到了她身侧。她配合地仰起头，与法芮尔交换了一个湿吻。黑狼慢慢舔去她脸上的生理泪水，温热的肉棒正贴紧她的臀缝摩擦，随时准备顶入。

啊……插进来了……她媚叫一声，抓紧了黑狼的前腿。甬道内早已满是淫水，肉棒几乎一挺到底，粗暴的动作将腹部顶起了些许弧度，被贯穿的小小痛楚在潮涌般的快感前不值一提。

一时间交合处汁水满溢，在法芮尔不知疲倦的顶弄下扑哧作响，还混杂着姑娘的娇喘与黑狼的低吼，如同一曲成人版美女与野兽。她感觉自己仿佛是一块膨胀的海绵，法芮尔不管是插入还是拔出肉棒都能挤出来许多水，内里的纹路被硬生生按压了一遍又一遍，粗暴激烈，让人沉沦。

在肉棒又一次顶到宫口时，根部的肉球也卡进了小穴，法芮尔浑身发颤，低头死死抵着她颈侧。安吉拉伸手揽住了黑狼毛茸茸的脑袋，迎接犬科漫长的射精期。

在陷入高潮的意识黑洞前，她迷迷糊糊地自我检讨:以后可不能在发情期一起赏花了。

会被操到哭的……

 

end

后记

这篇文写得太长了……可能是因为灵感要素过多_(:з」∠)_  
最初是看《伊兹的礼物》（For Izzy）这个电影想到的，这个半纪实的故事拍得很有意思，两个人生破碎伤痕累累的姑娘相互救赎，里面自闭症姑娘的设定很戳泪点。  
但也只是个想法，后来融合了《暮光之城》系列的狼人烙印设定。我当时看书的时候就超喜欢这个烙印伴侣的，也对狼人变形很感兴趣。  
最后故事定型是看《爱，死亡和机器人》系列的变形者那集，又帅又刺激，法芮尔狼人形态的样子可以参考里面的设定。  
其实归根结底写这个文的原因也很简单，我就是单纯地想实现一下开【人→狼人→狼】这三种形态的车，从完成度上看也还行吧。  
然后我居然写最后番外车的速度最快，可能是放飞自我了吧……  
觉得自己没以前骚了，很是难过。


End file.
